


Quando le tue mani...

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, During Canon, Fluff, Friendship, Hands, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Raccolta di drabble, partecipa alla "Drabble Challenge: Mani", organizzata sul gruppo Facebook "Il giardino di EFP".Le drabble sono ambientate nel pre-canon e durante Sei di Corvi.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa & Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Lasciare la presa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lasciare la presa.

I muscoli si tendono, Inej ingoia il bruciore e ignora il sudore che le imperla la fronte. L'istinto è più forte della gravità. Lei è più forte.

«Lasciati andare.»

No. Se lo fa, ad attenderla c'è il vuoto, e poi il terreno duro. Non vuole farsi male.

«Inej. Ti prendo io.»

Papà non dice bugie, mai. Inej lo ascolta, lo fa sempre. Lascia la presa e per un istante vola leggera. Ad attenderla trova due braccia forti e un sorriso candido. 

Papà è solido, e caldo. «Fidati della tua famiglia, Inej. Sempre.» 

A volte cadere è l'unico modo di imparare.


	2. Inchiostro sulle dita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: inchiostro sulle dita.

Le dita fanno ancora male, ma Wylan non cede e stringe la penna, che trema appena.

Le linee danzano davanti ai suoi occhi, la testa gira. Le note hanno un senso, i numeri hanno un senso, ma non le lettere - non per lui.

Pensa alla mamma, e d'un tratto l'inchiostro bacia la carta ruvida. Archi morbidi, un paio di spigoli, linee brevi. La mano ha smesso di tremare.

Wylan posa la penna e sfiora con i polpastrelli il volto abbozzato della madre, l'inchiostro si fa ombra.

Emerge appena dai suoi ricordi, ma di una cosa è certo.

Era più bella di quanto potrà mai ritrarla.


	3. Dito sul grilletto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dito sul grilletto

Accarezza il metallo, lo sente vivo.

La guancia della mamma sfiora la sua; le dita gentili accompagnano il braccio di Jesper a sollevare la pistola. Il peso è già familiare.

È nato per questo.

«Dimentica la pistole. Il proiettile, devi cercare quello.»

Gli occorre un po', ma lo trova. «Adesso?» 

«Prendi la mira con la pistola. Poi prendi  _ davvero  _ la mira, Jesper.» 

Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Flette il dito e preme il grilletto.

Sa che il proiettile mancherà il bersaglio ancor prima che il viaggio sia finito. I suoi poteri si allungano, correggono il tiro. Il metallo si piega alla sua volontà.

La mamma sorride. «Centro perfetto.» 


	4. Mano e zampa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mano e zampa.

Due occhi di ghiaccio lo fissano immobili.

Matthias allunga una mano, lento. Trassel segue il movimento, ma poi gli occhi tornano a studiare il volto dell'umano.

Matthias sospira. Cosa si aspettava? Trassel è un lupo, non un cane - non deve dimenticarlo, mai.

Lo sente muoversi, il ventre struscia sulla neve gelida. Trassel posa il muso sulle zampe, continua a fissare il padrone.

I lupi non hanno padroni.

Matthias allunga di nuovo la mano, questa volta a sfiorare la neve. Attende.

Trassel adocchia la mano, la coda spazzola il terreno gelato. Un istante dopo, la sua enorme zampa si posa sulla mano di Matthias. 

I lupi hanno fratelli.


	5. Mani sulla pelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mani sulla pelle

Kaz corre.

Il sole gli scalda la pelle, l'erba lo accarezza lieve. È bello essere liberi. Una buca, e in un istante si ritrova a terra.

«Kaz!» Jordie nuota nell'erba alta. «Tutto bene?»

Kaz si sfrega il viso, la mano è verde. La bocca si distorce in una smorfia. «Il ginocchio.»

Il fratello scosta la stoffa dei calzoni ed esamina il graffio. I calli sulle mani di Jordie cozzano, sono così giovani, ma il tocco è fermo e tiepido. Sa di casa, di famiglia.

«Nulla di grave.»

«Fa un po' male.»

Jordie trattiene un sorriso e si allunga ad abbracciarlo. «Meglio?»

Meglio.


	6. Mano che dice "basta"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mano che dice "basta"

Nina cade, non è brava a difendersi. Si morde la lingua per trattenere le lacrime, non darà loro anche questa soddisfazione.

Il ragazzino sudicio la guarda dall'alto in basso. «Non riesci ad alzarti?» 

«È troppo pesante!» 

«Avanti, alzati!» 

Il ragazzo le dà un calcio, poi un altro, ma è uno strano tipo di dolore quello che le riempie il cuore.

Alza la mano in una richiesta muta che rimane inascoltata. Altre risate.

Un fuoco divampa dentro di lei, ma non la brucia. Riscalda.

Il ragazzino boccheggia, si affloscia, e Nina può sentire la sua vita affievolirsi - una fiammella al vento.

Gli altri arretrano.

Nina non ha più paura.


End file.
